<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HSMTMTS-Six by phoebenpiper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992617">HSMTMTS-Six</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebenpiper/pseuds/phoebenpiper'>phoebenpiper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebenpiper/pseuds/phoebenpiper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Red joins some of the theatre kids in watching the musical Six.  Set shortly after S1-E10.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Red &amp; Ashlyn Caswell, Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith &amp; Carlos Rodriguez, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HSMTMTS-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">When Big Red approached Ashlyn in the hallway, she was in the middle of an animated discussion on her cell phone. Although he didn’t mean to listen, he couldn’t help but overhear that she was making plans.</p>
<p class="western">When she noticed Big Red, she quickly hung up and greeted him with a friendly, “Hey.”</p>
<p class="western">“Hey,” he said back before gesturing towards her phone. “Planning something?”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn nodded. “A Girls Night tomorrow.” Big Red smiled, somewhat relieved that she hadn’t been planning a date, when she continued, “Hey, you wanna come?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red stared at her, aghast. “To a GIRLS night?”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn nodded, smiling. “You’ll have fun.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red looked down at his chest, as if uncertain what he’d find there. Looking back up at Ashlyn, he indicated, “In case you haven’t noticed, Ashlyn, I’m not a girl.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn laughed and brushed his concern aside with a wave of her hand. “We’re theatre kids—who sees gender?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red wasn’t sure if the question was rhetorical or not, but Ashlyn went on, “And you should totally come. It’ll be so much fun. We’re watching <em>Six</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">“Six what?”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Six.</em> It’s the name of a musical about Henry the Eighth’s wives. We haven’t seen it before, but it’s supposed to be amazing.” Ashlyn gave him an eager smile. “You’ll come, right?”</p>
<p class="western">Last summer, if someone had told Big Red that in December he’d be invited to a Girls Night to watch a musical about something from history class, he never would have believed it.</p>
<p class="western">And he especially wouldn’t have believed his own answer. “Sounds fun! I’ll totally be there.”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"><em>I’ve got to stop coming early to these things,</em> Big Red reminded himself as he hauled the heavy pallets of pop into the kitchen and set them on the counter.</p>
<p class="western">“How many girls are coming?” he asked, gesturing around the room at all of Ashlyn’s party prep. “Did you invite the entire East High Drama Club?”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn shook her head as she took the freshly popped bag of popcorn out of the microwave and started pouring it into a bowl. “No, tonight’s just going to be a small affair. But I wanted to make sure I had plenty of snacks on hand—I mean, have you seen the way Carlos puts away food?”</p>
<p class="western"><em>Carlos?!</em> Big Red opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. After all, she’d invited him to Girls Night, so why wouldn’t she invite other boys?</p>
<p class="western">Which made him wonder...</p>
<p class="western">“Is your cousin coming?” he blurted out, suddenly in the mood for some of that delicious lobster dip EJ had brought to the Thanksgiving party.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn, however, gave him a weird look. “EJ? At a Girls Night?” And with that she took the bowl of popcorn and a tray of cookies and walked into the living room.</p>
<p class="western">Big Red reluctantly followed her, confused by her response and wondering if he’d ever really fit in with the theatre kids.</p>
<p class="western">As the doorbell rang, Ashlyn asked, “Can you get that?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red nodded and headed towards the front door. Since he’d been warned, he wasn’t surprised when he found Carlos standing on the front step.</p>
<p class="western">But clearly Carlos hadn’t received any such warning. “What are YOU doing here?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red shrugged. “Ashlyn invited me?”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos walked past him, insisting, “He knows we’ve got serious business to take care of tonight, right?”</p>
<p class="western"><em>Serious business?</em> Big Red shut the door behind the choreographer, wondering exactly what sort of “serious business” they could be planning.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">When the doorbell rang again, Ashlyn and Carlos were in the middle of a heated discussion about the latest Ariana Grande single, so Big Red leaped up and hurried to answer the door.</p>
<p class="western">Seb’s smiling face greeted him.</p>
<p class="western">“I didn’t know you were coming,” the blond boy said, looking genuinely happy to see him.</p>
<p class="western">But before Big Red could reply, Carlos ordered, “Get in here, Seb. We’ve been waiting forever.”</p>
<p class="western"><em>Forever?!</em> Big Red wondered if even five minutes had passed since Carlos’s arrival.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry I’m late,” Seb began as he removed his jacket, but Carlos cut him off.</p>
<p class="western">“Blah blah blah, something happened on the farm, we get it. Now sit down so we can get started.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn laughed. “What’s the rush?”</p>
<p class="western">“We’ve got to start the show now if we’re to get through it twice tonight.”</p>
<p class="western">“Twice?!” Big Red had signed on for watching a musical once, not twice, and he began to wonder if he’d made a mistake in coming.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn must’ve sensed his hesitancy for she patted the seat on the couch next to her. “C’mon,” she said, smiling at Big Red. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red wasn’t really sure there was enough room for all four of them on the couch, but since Ashlyn had made an invitation, he smiled and quickly sat down in the tiny space between her and the armrest.</p>
<p class="western">“Alrighty then!” Carlos clapped his hands together. “Let’s get this started.”</p>
<p class="western">“Shouldn’t we wait for everyone?” Big Red asked, glancing nervously at the front door.</p>
<p class="western">All three faces turned towards him in unison.</p>
<p class="western">“Everyone?” Seb asked blankly.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn gave Big Red a funny look. “This is everyone.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh.” It wasn’t exactly the Girls Night he’d envisioned, since Ashlyn was technically the only girl here. But he wasn’t about to complain, especially if it meant he’d get to sit pressed against Ashlyn on this tiny sofa all night.</p>
<p class="western">The girl now turned towards Carlos, who was sitting on her other side, asking, “So where’s the video?”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos nodded towards her TV, stating, “It’s on Youtube.”</p>
<p class="western">“It is?!” Ashlyn asked, reaching for her remote. “Where?”</p>
<p class="western">Seb also looked surprised. “I’ve searched for it everywhere.”</p>
<p class="western">“You two obviously weren’t looking in the right place. It’s totally there, under Slime Tutorial.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?!” Big Red asked, very confused, having watched more than his share of slime tutorials.</p>
<p class="western">Carlos nodded. “It was uploaded ages ago. Honestly, if you’re going to be proper <em>Six</em> stans, you’ve got to catch up. Next thing you’ll tell me you haven’t even watched ‘Yas, Queen,’ their Broadway-dot-com vlog.”</p>
<p class="western">“There’s a vlog?!” Seb shifted sideways, presumably to grab his phone from his front pocket, but Carlos slapped his hand.</p>
<p class="western">“You can watch it later—we’re here to watch the show.”</p>
<p class="western">Everyone turned expectantly towards the TV screen and watched in mesmerized silence as Ashlyn used the remote to painstakingly type in the name on the youtube app one letter at a time. Finally, the correct video option popped up and Ashlyn chose it...and immediately paused.</p>
<p class="western">“Before we get started, can I get any of you something to drink?”</p>
<p class="western">Seb sat forward on the far end of the couch, beginning, “I’ll take a--” before Carlos’s look made him stop mid-sentence. “I’m fine for now,” he quickly finished with a shake of his head.</p>
<p class="western">“You sure?” Ashlyn asked, and Seb nodded, smiling.</p>
<p class="western">“But since we’re stopped,” Carlos said, “I just want to say up front that I call Aragon.”</p>
<p class="western">Those sitting on either side of him immediately started to protest, but Big Red was just confused.</p>
<p class="western">“Aragorn?” he repeated, suddenly wondering if this was some sort of <em>Lord of the Rings</em> crossover.</p>
<p class="western">Carlos shot him a look. “Aragon? As in Catherine of?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red sighed, slightly disappointed; after all, a musical version about the Fellowship could be fun!</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn was also disappointed, but for different reasons. “You can’t just call it like that,” she insisted to Carlos.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, we have to discuss it,” Seb added.</p>
<p class="western">“Without me, you wouldn’t even know about the video,” Carlos pointed out. “I think it’s my right to call it.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red was confused. “What do you mean ‘call it’?”</p>
<p class="western">All three faces turned towards him in unison.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s what we’re doing tonight,” Ashlyn said. “We’re casting the show.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red frowned. “Casting? Isn’t that Miss Jenn’s job?” He still didn’t really understand how the theatre worked.</p>
<p class="western">“In our dreams,” Carlos said, rolling his eyes. “Like Principal Gutierrez would ever allow such a show, even if the rights were available.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red didn’t understand. “So if you’re not performing it, why are you casting it?”</p>
<p class="western">Seb shrugged. “It’s what we do.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn put her hand on Big Red’s knee, explaining, “It’s fun to imagine ourselves and our friends in a show. It makes us feel a part of it.” She then turned back to Carlos, arguing, “Which is why you can’t just call a role in advance.”</p>
<p class="western">“Were YOU interested in Aragon, Ashlyn?” Seb asked. “Because I can totally see you--”</p>
<p class="western">“She’s Spanish!” Carlos insisted, gesturing to himself.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn gave Carlos a look. “SO?! Since when does that matter to us?”</p>
<p class="western">“Since I called it.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn gave a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p class="western">“Aragon’s also pretty bossy,” Seb pointed out matter-of-factly, causing Big Red to laugh.</p>
<p class="western">“That’s certainly true,” Ashlyn said, nudging Carlos.</p>
<p class="western">“Whatever,” the choreographer replied, unfazed. “My video, my choice. It’s not debatable.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn must’ve decided that there was no point in fighting him. “Fine! Take the best part!” she said dramatically, flopping back hard against the couch pillows...and Big Red’s shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“I wouldn’t actually call it the best part,” Seb spoke up.</p>
<p class="western">But Big Red was perplexed. “How do you already know the parts? I thought you hadn’t seen this musical before.”</p>
<p class="western">“We’ve been listening to the soundtrack for weeks,” Seb explained from the far end of the couch.</p>
<p class="western">“But there’s so much more to the show than just the soundtrack,” Carlos said, nudging Ashlyn. “So let’s start it.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn’s sulk evaporated as she reached for the remote and pressed play.</p>
<p class="western">They watched as six characters walked through a fog-covered opening in a curtain before descending into darkness. As the screen continued to show nothing but black, they heard voices announce in turn, “Divorced!” “Beheaded!” “Died!”</p>
<p class="western">“Why is the screen black?” Big Red asked.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s a bootleg,” Carlos said, as if that explained it. “It gets better shortly, though there are some continuity issues.”</p>
<p class="western">The voices continued: “Divorced!” “Beheaded!” “Survived!” “And tonight, New York City, we are...”</p>
<p class="western">Loud music suddenly blasted with female vocals singing, “<em>LIVE!</em>” as the lights came up, showing the six queens in crazy, colorful outfits.</p>
<p class="western">Everyone on the couch watched in stunned silence for a few moments as the women alternated between singing as a group and as soloists. Big Red was surprised at the costumes, which involved futuristic mini skirts and lots of sparkly vinyl—not exactly what he’d expected from an historical musical.</p>
<p class="western">Apparently he wasn’t the only one.</p>
<p class="western">“Those costumes are amazing,” Seb gasped, causing Carlos to call out, “PAUSE!”</p>
<p class="western">As Ashlyn fumbled with the remote, trying to pause the video, Carlos turned to Seb, scolding, “What have I said about talking during a show?”</p>
<p class="western">The blond boy merely smiled. “I thought the whole point of watching it together was so we could discuss it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Exactly!” Ashlyn said, sounding frustrated once again with the choreographer.</p>
<p class="western">“Fine, we’ll discuss it,” Carlos said, grabbing the remote out of Ashlyn’s hands. “But I’m pausing every time so you don’t miss anything.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s fair,” Ashlyn said, nodding. “So Seb, what were you saying?”</p>
<p class="western">“Just the costumes. I guess I was envisioning historical outfits?”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos gave him a look. “They’re singing modern music—why would they be wearing vintage?”</p>
<p class="western">“The costumes aren’t what I was expecting either,” Ashlyn said, backing up her friend, “but...I like them. I mean, each one has a nod to their historical origins. I love that Jane’s bodice looks like straight-up Tudor architecture.”</p>
<p class="western">“And did you see the sparkling ‘K’ choker K-Howard is wearing?” Seb asked excitedly.</p>
<p class="western">Big Red nodded, offering, “The costumes kind of remind me of <em>Monster High</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">All three faces turned towards him in unison.</p>
<p class="western">Luckily Ashlyn was grinning from ear to ear. “You know <em>Monster High</em>?”</p>
<p class="western">Under their intense stares, Big Red stuttered nervously, “Uh, they...they used to play it on a loop in my allergist’s office.”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos, however, didn’t seem to question or even care about his obvious lie. “We’re only two minutes in, people. Can we please continue?”</p>
<p class="western">As Carlos pressed play, Ashlyn leaned towards Big Red, whispering, “This <em>Monster High </em>topic is not over, my friend.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red couldn’t help smiling at her before turning his attention back to the screen. He was impressed at the athleticism of the queens. He grew winded merely walking up the stairs in the cafeteria, but these actresses were singing their hearts out while performing aerobic dances.</p>
<p class="western">He apparently wasn’t the only one impressed as he heard Seb mumble at the far end of the couch, “Amazing breath control.”</p>
<p class="western">“And their voices never break,” Ashlyn pointed out, “even when they’re jumping up and down.”</p>
<p class="western">“It must be hard to jump in heels,” Big Red commented.</p>
<p class="western">“It is,” Seb confirmed.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, Sharpay, we all remember your broken heel at the photo shoot,” Carlos said, pointing the remote at the screen. “And now we have to go back.”</p>
<p class="western">After Carlos rewound the video some, Big Red thought he recognized the tune. “Hey, isn’t that a Christmas carol?”</p>
<p class="western">“It’s Greensleeves,” Ashlyn replied.</p>
<p class="western">Seb must’ve noticed Big Red’s look of confusion because he clarified, “’What Child Is This?’”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red gave the blond boy a thankful nod; just because he was Jewish didn’t mean he hadn’t heard the song every December.</p>
<p class="western">Though he still didn’t understand what it had to do with this show. “So why are they playing a Christmas carol?”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos gave a frustrated sigh and paused the video as Ashlyn explained, “They added the Christmas words to the tune later, but the song was originally called Greensleeves. It was supposedly based on a poem Henry the Eighth wrote for Anne Boleyn.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red smiled, making the connection, “So that’s why Anne’s costume is green.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn smiled, obviously pleased that he’d noticed this detail, as Carlos pressed play once again.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">“Okay, everyone, hush—this is my big song,” Carlos announced as Catherine of Aragon stepped forward.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn opened her mouth to protest, but Carlos shut her down before she could speak, holding up a finger to her as he repeated, “Not debatable, remember?”</p>
<p class="western">The girl sat back, clearly upset. Big Red felt like he should say something to make her feel better, but he didn’t know what.</p>
<p class="western">So instead he turned his attention to the screen, watching the powerful woman with the glittering gold shoulder pads sing about her life with King Henry. She was tough and beautiful, not unlike Beyonce, and he could almost imagine Ashlyn performing her...</p>
<p class="western">Until she got to the chorus. As the sassy queen sang, “<em>Baby, there’s n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!</em>” Big Red flashed on the Homecoming dance, when he’d watched Carlos and Ashlyn jam out to “Born to Be Brave.” The choreographer’s unrestrained exhibition on the dance floor that night had exuded the same confidence and strength as the bejeweled character currently on the screen, making Big Red realize Carlos really would be perfect for the part.</p>
<p class="western">His thoughts were interrupted when he felt more than heard Ashlyn give a resigned sigh, as if she, too, was now imagining Carlos in the role.</p>
<p class="western">Big Red also felt Seb nudge Carlos on the other end of the couch, grinning as he confirmed, “Not debatable.”</p>
<p class="western">The song devolved into a manic dance break before the tone totally changed. The queen got down on her knees, pleading with the invisible king, as the song slowed down and the vocals went higher.</p>
<p class="western">With so many sitting on the couch, any movement by one of them was felt by the others, which meant that everyone felt when Seb shifted sideways to dig his phone out of his front pocket.</p>
<p class="western">“What are you doing?” Carlos asked, clearly frustrated, as he paused the video.</p>
<p class="western">“Just looking up to see how high it goes.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red wasn’t sure how anyone could look up something like that, but Ashlyn obviously did.</p>
<p class="western">“There’s sheet music?” she eagerly asked.</p>
<p class="western">Seb nodded, holding up his phone, which was filled with music notes. “I bought the entire digital score. I thought maybe we could do a singalong after?” he asked with an eager grin.</p>
<p class="western">“Obviously,” Ashlyn said. “But never mind that right now—how high does Aragon go?”</p>
<p class="western">Seb flipped through the music on his phone as Carlos &amp; Ashlyn anxiously strained to see the tiny screen. Finally, Seb answered, “High E. No, sorry, E flat.”</p>
<p class="western">Looking at Carlos, Ashlyn pointed across the room towards her piano. “If you wanna call Aragon, you’ve gotta prove to us that you’ve got a high E flat, my friend.”</p>
<p class="western">But Carlos was not intimidated by this threat, replying with the queen’s musical phrase, “<em>There’s n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!</em>” before starting the video again, signaling that the discussion was over.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn flopped back again, clearly defeated, and Big Red once more felt the need to cheer her up.</p>
<p class="western">Putting a comforting hand on her knee, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Don’t worry, I’m sure there’s an even better part for you.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn turned to give him a grateful smile and Big Red smiled back, unable to look away. But after a moment, Ashlyn’s gaze left his and traveled down to where his hand was still absently resting on her knee. He quickly moved his hand back into his own lap and self-consciously looked away, feeling uncomfortable as he wondered if he’d somehow crossed a line.</p>
<p class="western">But then he felt Ashlyn lean against his shoulder and saw her flash him a shy smile. Big Red couldn’t help but smile back as he returned his attention to the screen, where all the queens were now singing, “<em>There’s n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!</em>”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">As wife #2 was about to start her solo number, Carlos paused the video. “Did you guys want to discuss casting for Boleyn now or wait till after her song?”</p>
<p class="western">The question reminded Big Red of something he’d forgotten to ask earlier. “Why do you refer to them by their last names?” He knew sports-type guys often referred to each other by their surnames, but he hadn’t really noticed that trend amongst the theatre kids...until now.</p>
<p class="western">“Because it would be too confusing to use their first names,” Carlos answered.</p>
<p class="western">At Big Red’s baffled look, Ashlyn clarified, “There’s too much repetition: Catharine, Anne, Jane, Anne, Katherine, Catharine.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red smiled. “Hey, it’s a palindrome...sort of.”</p>
<p class="western">“What’s a palindrome?” Seb asked.</p>
<p class="western">Carlos ignored his question, further explaining, “Luckily there’s a mnemonic device to help remember the last names: Arrogant Boys Seem Clever, Howard Particularly.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red repeated the phrase over in his head, not quite understanding how it was supposed to work.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn jumped in, demonstrating, “Aragon, Boleyn, Seymour, Cleves, Howard, Parr: Aragon-t, Boys-lin, Seem-more, Cleve-er, Howard (obviously), and Parr-ticularly. Arrogant Boys Seem Clever, Howard Particularly.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red smiled; he’d have to keep that in mind tonight in order to keep track of the names.</p>
<p class="western">“But back to Carlos’s question,” Seb began, “do we discuss casting now or later?”</p>
<p class="western">“Let’s wait till after each song to cast,” Ashlyn suggested. “That way Big Red can join in the discussion, too.”</p>
<p class="western">This made Big Red nervous. Clearly they were going to make him weigh in on this casting thing, and he didn’t know anything about such decisions. Now not only was he going to have to keep the mnemonic device in mind, but he was going to have to really concentrate on the show...and try to make sure he didn’t say something stupid when they asked for his opinion.</p>
<p class="western">So he sat forward, focusing on the queen in green as she started to sing. Her character was sassy, but in a more flirtatious way, and the buns on top of her head reminded him of Miley Cyrus.</p>
<p class="western">And though she was singing about historical events, her words were very modern: “<em>Kept messaging me like everyday. ... Who am I kidding? I was prêt à manger.</em>”</p>
<p class="western">“Wait, she’s a restaurant?” Big Red blurted out.</p>
<p class="western">Carlos paused as Ashlyn laughed. “What? A restaurant?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red shrugged. “<em>Prêt à manger</em>? It’s a sandwich shop.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn shook her head. “Never heard of it.”</p>
<p class="western">“It’s actually a French phrase,” Carlos explained. “It means ‘ready to eat.’”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red nodded, feeling his face heating up a bit as he now understood the innuendo.</p>
<p class="western">But obviously Seb wasn’t getting it. “So why would she say she’s ready to eat?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red felt his face grow even redder, and he noticed Ashlyn’s seemed to be doing the same.</p>
<p class="western">Carlos, however, didn’t look fazed and merely patted Seb on the knee. “It’s something you’ll never have to worry about,” he said as he once again pressed play on the remote.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">“<em>Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said...Don’t lose your head.</em>”</p>
<p class="western">The song ended with a tight spotlight around Anne Boleyn’s head, which caused Big Red to smile, recognizing it as a fun nod to her beheading.</p>
<p class="western">Carlos paused the video, announcing, “Okay, people. Who do we cast?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red felt like a deer in the headlights. He’d meant to concentrate, but he’d gotten so caught up in the catchy song that he’d forgotten to think about which of their East High friends would be right for the part of the selfish spoiled brat.</p>
<p class="western">Apparently he wasn’t the only one who was having trouble casting the part.</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know,” Ashlyn answered, shaking her head. “I think Boleyn’s gonna be the hardest to cast. She has such a strong personality that’s so different from any of our friends.”</p>
<p class="western">“Nini could do it.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red, Ashlyn, and Carlos all turned their heads in unison to look at the blond boy.</p>
<p class="western">“Nini?!” Carlos asked skeptically, as if Seb had just suggested EJ play the role.</p>
<p class="western">Seb didn’t seem to be aware that they all thought he was insane. “It’s totally in her vocal range. She’d sound great.”</p>
<p class="western">“But she’s so nice,” Big Red blurted out. Since his best friend had dated the girl for almost a year, Big Red had spent quite a bit of time with Nini, so he knew she was nothing like the girl on the screen who kept getting in everyone’s face and saying mean things.</p>
<p class="western">But Seb shrugged. “It’s called acting?”</p>
<p class="western">“Seb does have a point,” Ashlyn said. “You don’t have to be the part in real life to act it onstage. I mean, Seb doesn’t have a mean bone in his body but he totally nailed Sharpay.”</p>
<p class="western">Although he’d just been given a compliment, Seb frowned. “Sharpay isn’t really mean, she’s just--”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos shut him down: “Honey, no one needs to hear your ‘Sharpay’s just misunderstood’ lecture tonight.”</p>
<p class="western">But Big Red was still hung up on Seb’s ludicrous idea of casting Nini. He just couldn’t imagine Ricky’s girlfriend—the girl who wrote silly love songs on her ukulele—strutting around with such a cheeky attitude. And based on Carlos’s reaction, he hadn’t envisioned her in the part either, making Big Red curious.</p>
<p class="western">“So Carlos, did you have someone else in mind for Boleyn?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not really,” Carlos admitted. “In a way, she’s the most original of the characterizations, and for that reason she’s the hardest to cast.”</p>
<p class="western">“What about Gina?” Ashlyn offered. “She possesses a different kind of attitude, but she definitely has the brashness and self-confidence.”</p>
<p class="western">“She’s an alto,” Seb said matter-of-factly, which for some reason seemed to completely shut Ashlyn down.</p>
<p class="western">“Let’s just keep going,” Carlos said, “and we can finalize the cast list at the end.”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">A piano started playing slow chords, much different than the previous synthesized pop, and the silver queen started singing a heart-felt ballad. As she got to the chorus, the music grew louder, sending chills down Big Red’s spine. There was something almost familiar about the song, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.</p>
<p class="western">“Go ahead—sing it, Ashlyn,” Carlos prompted, elbowing the girl.</p>
<p class="western">“’Wondering,’” Big Red blurted out, realizing the queen’s number reminded him of the amazing song Ashlyn had written.</p>
<p class="western">But the girl shook her head, looking uncomfortable. “I already sang a power ballad for HSM. I don't want to be typecast.”</p>
<p class="western">“But you were so good!” Big Red insisted. “You'd sound amazing on this song.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn gave a bashful smile but shrugged off his words. “I want a chance to show that I can do other stuff, too. I’m not just a ‘ballad girl’.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red wanted to blurt out, “But you’re a GREAT ‘ballad girl’,” but he didn’t. He could tell that this “casting themselves” thing was, as Carlos had said, “serious business.” It occurred to him that, in the real theatre, an actor had no control over what parts they were cast as, and typecasting could have a detrimental effect on an actor if no one was willing to take a chance on their untapped potential. Tonight, however, Ashlyn could could pick her own part, one that she felt a true connection with, and apparently that wasn’t Jane.</p>
<p class="western">Though Big Red was disappointed because he’d have loved to hear her sing this song.</p>
<p class="western">Seb offered, “I was playing this song in the barn today, and it’s actually in my range.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn, however, looked skeptical. “Sebby, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but Jane's entire song is about dying in childbirth. You singing it might be...a little weird.”</p>
<p class="western">Seb looked somewhat disappointed, and Carlos gave Ashlyn a pointed look. “Because 500-year-old women singing about their ‘profile pics’ isn't weird?”</p>
<p class="western">“Point taken,” Ashlyn conceded. “Seb, sing whatever you want.”</p>
<p class="western">As Carlos rewound to the beginning of the song again, Seb grinned happily at the choreographer before leaning his head on Carlos’s shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">The simple movement made Big Red suddenly flash on the Homecoming dance. It hadn’t occurred to him till now that Seb and Carlos were, officially or not, kind of a couple, which meant that, without him here, Ashlyn would’ve been the third wheel tonight.</p>
<p class="western"><em>So that’s why she invited me,</em> Big Red suddenly realized. After all, he’d spent enough time hanging with Ricky and Nini to know what it felt like being a third wheel. Last year if he’d had someone to bring along to avoid feeling that way, he would’ve jumped at the chance to invite them.</p>
<p class="western">But that meant Ashlyn hadn’t just invited him for his company; she’d instead invited him as a lifeline. Just a few weeks ago she’d remarked that he always seemed to take care of everyone else, and now that’s exactly what he was doing. And while he was happy to help her out by being the fourth wheel here tonight, he was somewhat disappointed that the invitation hadn’t meant something more.</p>
<p class="western">However, as Jane continued to sing about her “Heart of Stone,” Big Red suddenly felt Ashlyn’s head leaning on his shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">Fourth wheel or not, Big Red took it as a good sign.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">The intertwined voices and instruments dropped away, leaving only the piano and Jane’s solo voice singing the final line.</p>
<p class="western">In the resultant stillness, Seb asked, “Are you crying?”</p>
<p class="western">“NO!” Ashlyn and Carlos protested in unison, both frantically wiping their eyes.</p>
<p class="western">Big Red didn’t blame them. That had been a powerful song.</p>
<p class="western">Though he hadn’t actually paid that much attention to it, since he’d been hyperaware of Ashlyn’s head on his shoulder for the entire song.</p>
<p class="western">But now Ashlyn had raised her head and was attempting to stand. “Let’s pause. This seems like a good place for an intermission.”</p>
<p class="western">“This show doesn’t have an intermission,” Carlos pointed out.</p>
<p class="western">“It does for us,” Ashlyn said, finally having dislodged herself from the tight grouping on the couch in order to stand up. Big Red felt a twinge of disappointment at her leaving his side, not to mention a sudden chill now that she was gone.</p>
<p class="western">“What drinks can I get for everyone?” the hostess offered.</p>
<p class="western">“You don’t have to wait on us,” Big Red protested, standing up. “We’re happy to get our own drinks.”</p>
<p class="western">“Speak for yourself,” Carlos said as he and Seb eagerly stared down at Seb’s phone, no doubt looking at the sheet music. “I’ll take a Coke.”</p>
<p class="western">“Is store-brand Cola okay?”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos looked up at Ashlyn, annoyed. “How can you even ask that?” He sighed dramatically, adding, “I guess I’ll take whatever you have in the Dr. Pepper/root beer family.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn nodded. “And Seb, Hawaiian Punch?”</p>
<p class="western">Seb looked up from his phone momentarily, a grateful smile on his face. “Yes, please.”</p>
<p class="western">As Big Red followed Ashlyn into the kitchen, she asked him a question unrelated to his drink preference: “So what do you think of the show so far?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red shrugged, smiling. There was so much to take in, it was hard to process it all, so he merely replied, “It’s interesting.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn shot him a wary look. “As in ‘Chinese curse’ interesting?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red laughed. “No. I’m enjoying it! It’s just...most of this is new to me.”</p>
<p class="western">“But you haven’t run screaming for the door yet, so I’ll take that as a good sign,” she teased.</p>
<p class="western">“Leave now?” he teased back. “And miss the singalong after?”</p>
<p class="western">“Stop your flirting and bring us our drinks,” Carlos hollered from the other room.</p>
<p class="western">Big Red could feel his cheeks reddening, and he noticed Ashlyn looked embarrassed as well. They quickly grabbed the four cans from the fridge and hurried back out to the living room without saying another word.</p>
<p class="western">Once everyone was settled back in their spots, Carlos restarted the video, which showed the stage again filled with fog. Thinking of his own tech troubles, Big Red wondered how they were able to get the fog machines to consistently produce just the right amount of fog.</p>
<p class="western">As Cleves announced, “To find his next queen, we’re heading to Germany,” the front stage lights went off, creating striking silhouettes of the queens against the backlit fog. After an eerie whispered introduction, the queens cried out, “<em>Welcome to the Haus, to the Haus of Holbein,</em>” as the stage was suddenly bathed in blue light, causing the queens’ newly donned sunglasses and strange neck ruffs to fluoresce.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, it’s just like the El Rey!” Big Red exclaimed, remembering the 80s rave fashions on the mannequins at the theatre. At the time, Big Red had been frantic to figure out how to turn off the blue lights, but now he could sit and appreciate just how effective this sort of lighting could be.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn turned and gave him a smile. “Something to keep in mind for our next show?”</p>
<p class="western">“Are you going to tech for us again this spring?” Seb asked from the far end of the couch.</p>
<p class="western">Big Red hadn’t really considered his own future in the theatre. <em>HSM</em> was done, but there was going to be another show in the spring. Would Ricky audition? If so, would he make Big Red be a techie again for moral support?</p>
<p class="western">Or would Big Red simply join the tech crew anyway, regardless of Ricky’s choices? Big Red hadn’t even thought about it until now, but he really enjoyed being a part of the drama club...plus teching would give him more excuses to hang out with Ashlyn.</p>
<p class="western">Big Red leaned forward to shoot an affirmative smile Seb’s way. “I think so.”</p>
<p class="western">Seb excitedly clapped his hands together as Ashlyn gave a quiet, “Yay,” linking her arm through Big Red’s and snuggling against him.</p>
<p class="western">His mind eventually wandered from the feel of Ashlyn’s touch back to the screen. The queens were now singing about the beauty rituals that were used back in the day.</p>
<p class="western">“Did they really use makeup with lead poison?” Big Red asked, appalled.</p>
<p class="western">“And they used urine to make their hair blond,” Seb pointed out.</p>
<p class="western">All three faces turned towards him in unison.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s not what I use,” the boy quickly explained.</p>
<p class="western">“I would hope not,” Carlos teased.</p>
<p class="western">The song then devolved into what appeared to be a live-action dating app.</p>
<p class="western">“May we present Christina of Denmark. She is looking for mates, dates, and a British monarch that will secure the line of succession.” The girl was then “swiped left,” and the next potential wife was presented.</p>
<p class="western">“And this isn’t just made up,” Carlos stated. “All of these historical facts are accurate,”</p>
<p class="western">“Really?!” Big Red was impressed.</p>
<p class="western">“Except for the dating app, of course,” Seb pointed out earnestly.</p>
<p class="western">Ignoring Seb’s comment, Carlos went on: “The show was written by two college students. Toby read a book on the wives while Lucy watched a documentary series, and then they got together to watch a Beyonce concert for inspiration.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red smiled. “That’s really cool.”</p>
<p class="western">“And it was first performed at the Edinburgh Fringe,” Ashlyn said, quickly clarifying, “which is the world’s biggest arts festival.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red shook his head. “I never knew all this stuff was going on out there.”</p>
<p class="western">“Just stick with us,” Ashlyn said, hugging his arm tighter. “We’ll keep you in the loop.”</p>
<p class="western">As she snuggled against him, Big Red realized he’d be happy to be a part of any loop where Ashlyn was involved.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Cleves’s song reminded Big Red of Nicki Minaj, but he was most impressed with her dramatic costume change center stage mid-song, something he was certain Kourtney would’ve appreciated after all her costume work on <em>HSM</em>.</p>
<p class="western">As her song ended, Carlos paused the video, asking, “So who’s our Cleves?”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn shrugged. “It’d be fun to do, but I think Kourtney would do it better.”</p>
<p class="western">“I was just thinking of Kourtney, too,” Big Red blurted out, glad to be on the same wavelength as Ashlyn.</p>
<p class="western">But Seb shook his head. “Kourtney’s definitely a Parr, not a Cleves.”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos frowned at Seb. “Parr’s your role.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?” The blond boy was obviously upset by this suggestion. “Why would you even say that?”</p>
<p class="western">“It’s the role Toby, the composer, played when the cast was sick,” Carlos explained. “There’s even a ‘MegaSix’ of him singing Parr, which I’ll show you guys after. So obviously--”</p>
<p class="western">“Obviously Seb can choose his own role,” Ashlyn jumped in before turning to Seb to ask, “But why Kourtney for Parr?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because she’s got the vocal range,” Seb pointed out. “Remember her ‘Bop to the Top’ at the El Rey? It had the same soulful feel as the beginning of Parr’s song.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn smiled, nodding. “You’re right. And she can also bring the brass for the later parts.”</p>
<p class="western">Seb nodded.</p>
<p class="western">Carlos gave a reluctant nod as well, adding, “And she was the one who suggested the forest of supportive sisters, so I guess her personality fits Parr, too.”</p>
<p class="western">“True,” Ashlyn confirmed. “Kourtney’s the perfect choice for Parr.”</p>
<p class="western">Having not heard Parr’s song yet, Big Red couldn’t really contribute to this discussion. But he had heard Cleves, and he now brought the topic back to the queen at hand. “So if Kourtney is Parr, who’s Cleves?”</p>
<p class="western">Before the others could speak, Seb answered, “Gina.”</p>
<p class="western">All three faces turned towards him in unison.</p>
<p class="western">“Gina? As Cleves?” Carlos asked, clearly not seeing it.</p>
<p class="western">“Gina’s so tall,” Big Red pointed out, thinking of the compact actress who’d just performed.</p>
<p class="western">“And she’s way too pretty for Cleves,” Ashlyn commented.</p>
<p class="western">“That’s right,” Big Red said, backing her up. “Cleves mentions her ‘meagre looks,’ and I’d hardly use that phrase to describe Gina.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn turned to him, crestfallen, and Big Red instantly wished he could take it back. Instead, he started stammering, trying to undo the damage. “I mean...I personally don’t think...but objectively speaking...I think most people would agree that she’s--”</p>
<p class="western">“An alto,” Seb finished for him, “and Cleves is the only true alto part—she spends half the song on a low A.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fantasy casting isn’t just about hitting the notes,” Carlos said, clearly not wanting to put his inability to hit Aragon’s high notes back on the table. “Besides, Big Red is right—Gina’s too pretty.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red wanted to kick himself...and Carlos. After all, Ashlyn had been the first person to say Gina was too pretty—why couldn’t Carlos have simply stuck with her argument?</p>
<p class="western">But Seb wasn’t buying the argument, no matter the source. “Just because someone’s pretty doesn’t mean they have to PLAY pretty,” he stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn let out a bewildered laugh. “What does that even mean?”</p>
<p class="western">But Big Red knew what Seb was trying to say. And since he was eager to distract Ashlyn from his earlier comment, he blurted out, “Pretty people often play unpretty characters. Like Charlize Theron in <em>Monster</em>. Or Cara Delevingne in <em>Suicide Squad</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">Seb beamed, offering, “Bernadette Peters in <em>Into the Woods</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">“Mariah Carey in <em>Precious,</em>” Big Red shot back.</p>
<p class="western">“Merle Streep in <em>Into the Woods</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">“Okay, we get it!” Ashlyn said with a laugh. “You’re right; pretty people don’t have to play pretty.”</p>
<p class="western">But Big Red was still thinking about Seb’s examples. “Isn’t Chris Pine in <em>Into the Woods</em>?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes,” Carlos answered, “but that boy can’t help but play pretty,” and Seb eagerly agreed.</p>
<p class="western">But clearly Ashlyn realized what Big Red’s question implied. Turning to him, she asked, “Have you never seen <em>Into the Woods</em>?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red shook his head, feeling somehow guilty about it.</p>
<p class="western">But Ashlyn responded with a big smile, announcing, “Then I know what our next Girls Night is.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes!” Carlos responded. “Gotta watch <em>Into the Woods</em> again—that show will never get old.”</p>
<p class="western">“But which one?” Seb asked. “Broadway or Disney?”</p>
<p class="western">“Why not both?” Carlos asked. “We could do a ‘compare and contrast.’”</p>
<p class="western">“Like we did for <em>Much Ado</em>,” Ashlyn said with a smile. “It’ll be perfect!” Turning back to Big Red, she eagerly patted his knee, saying, “You’ll love it...them...all?” she finished with a laugh.</p>
<p class="western">He wasn’t sure how much he’d love <em>Into the Woods</em>, but he definitely loved getting more invitations from Ashlyn.</p>
<p class="western">But as Carlos started the video again, Big Red quickly did the math. Since they’d cast Gina as 4 and Kourtney as 6, this next queen was the only character really left, but both Seb and Ashlyn had yet to settle on a part. The idea of casting the show had seemed like a fun exercise when they started, but what if two people really wanted the same part? Clearly Carlos had won Aragon through sheer stubbornness, but what if there was another argument for this last queen? Big Red hated to see his friends ruin their friendships over a silly activity.</p>
<p class="western">Eager to stop any trouble before it started, he asked, “So what do you guys do if there’s a tie? I mean, do you double-cast?” He hoped he was using that phrase correctly.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn laughed. “If you mean for K-Howard, then that’s not an issue. I’m definitely not in the running.”</p>
<p class="western">Even though he hadn’t yet heard the girl’s song, Big Red couldn’t imagine why she would say such a thing. “You can do anything, Ashlyn. You’ve got the talent.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s super sweet, but I’m simply not interested. I mean, K-Howard’s just not my type of thing.”</p>
<p class="western">“So who would you cast?” Carlos asked her.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn thought for a moment. “That’s hard to say. She’s another tough one because she’s so different from most of us.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red now wished they’d saved this conversation for after the queen’s song so that he could weigh in.</p>
<p class="western">“Who would you cast?” Ashlyn returned the question.</p>
<p class="western">Carlos considered it. “I could almost see Miss Jenn doing it. It’s definitely in her vocal range. Right, Seb?”</p>
<p class="western">All evening Seb had been quick to weigh in with his musical opinions. But he’d suddenly grown strangely quiet and was now nervously licking his lips.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn must’ve recognized what his strange behavior meant. “It’s the part you want, isn’t it, Seb?”</p>
<p class="western">The farm boy gave a bashful nod.</p>
<p class="western">“Really?” Carlos sounded almost appalled. “You wanna be K-Howard?”</p>
<p class="western">Despite Carlos’s disapproving tone, Seb nodded more emphatically.</p>
<p class="western">“Why?!” Ashlyn asked, sounding as disconcerted as Carlos.</p>
<p class="western">Not really knowing the character, Big Red couldn’t understand their reactions. “What’s she like?” he blurted out, wanting to be able to contribute.</p>
<p class="western">“She’s the one in purple,” Ashlyn explained.</p>
<p class="western">“Looks like Ariana Grande,” Carlos added.</p>
<p class="western">Big Red had noticed the girl with the high ponytail and long legs earlier in the show, so he could now understand why the others thought Seb wasn’t a good fit.</p>
<p class="western">“Total vixen,” Ashlyn went on, “and kind of a stuck-up bitch.”</p>
<p class="western">Seb instantly sat forward, insisting, “She’s just misunderstood. She was more victim than vixen.”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos rolled his eyes. “And Sharpay’s not mean.”</p>
<p class="western">Seb shook his head. “She’s not!” he insisted.</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t get you, Seb,” Ashlyn said. “You’re such a nice guy...person...whatever. You’re nothing like these bitchy characters. Why do you like to play them?”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know. I just...” Seb shrugged his shoulders, obviously uncomfortable that he couldn’t articulate what he was feeling...and that his friends didn’t understand.</p>
<p class="western">But something about his reaction made Big Red flash on their earlier conversation, and he blurted out, “It’s because he likes to play pretty.”</p>
<p class="western">The others turned, frowning at Big Red, but Seb beamed.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Exactly. Being on that stage, in those costumes, just makes me...feel pretty.” He shrugged, adding, “It’s just a nice feeling.”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos put up a hand, insisting, “We are not bursting into a chorus from <em>West Side Story</em> right now. Okay...K?” His pointed use of the character name made Seb gleefully nod.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn turned back towards Big Red, her frown having slowly morphed into an impressed smile.</p>
<p class="western">“What?” Big Red asked, suddenly feeling awkward under her intense gaze.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn shook her head, smiling. “I’m just glad you’re here.”</p>
<p class="western">The moment might’ve turned awkward had Seb not said, “Can we watch K’s song now?”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos started the video, and their attention returned to the screen. K-Howard was strutting around the stage, mocking each queen in turn. Reaching Cleves, she began more sincerely, “But seriously, Anna, all jokes aside, getting rejected for your looks legit sounds really rough.” She then grinned coyly, continuing, “I wouldn’t know anything about that. I mean, look at me: I’m really hot.” Her conceit and impertinence were very Sharpay. And while her fishnets and purple ponytail made her look nothing like the blond farm boy at the other end of the couch, the beatific expression on Seb’s face made it clear that this was the part he truly wanted.</p>
<p class="western">The music started, and K’s dance moves were very old-school Britney, which kind of made sense since she was singing about being seduced by her music teacher at the age of 13. The lyrics were filled with sexual innuendos, which were making Big Red blush but were apparently going over Seb’s head.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey, that flute noise isn’t in the soundtrack,” Seb blurted out.</p>
<p class="western">Carlos gave Seb a look. “You know that’s not the sort of flute she’s blowing, right?”</p>
<p class="western">“Why? Is it some kind of Renaissance flute?”</p>
<p class="western">To change the awkward subject, Ashlyn quickly asked, “Can you really hit all these notes, Seb?”</p>
<p class="western">The boy nodded. “Most of it’s not as high as it sounds.” After a brief pause, he admitted, “I do have to go into my head voice for some notes, but I can definitely hit them all.”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos hadn’t paused the video so the song had gone on, and K finished the first verse, “<em>Playtime’s over. The only thing you wanna do is--</em>” followed by a flirty kiss to the audience and a suggestive “Ahh!”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red hoped the worst of the embarrassment was over, but the second verse described her being seduced by her grandmother’s secretary, and the innuendos were even more graphic:</p>
<p class="western">“<em>He even let me use his favorite quill. Spilled ink all over the parchment, my </em><em>wrist</em><em> was so tired.</em>”</p>
<p class="western">K’s hand motions in the video made it clear what she was really talking about, and Big Red, suddenly extremely aware of Ashlyn’s thigh pressed against his, wished a hole would open up in the couch and swallow him.</p>
<p class="western">But Seb was oblivious and was even making hand motions of his own.</p>
<p class="western">“What are you doing?” Carlos asked, grabbing Seb’s wrist.</p>
<p class="western">“A quill’s a pen, right?”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn put her hands over her face. “Just explain it to him and put us all out of our misery.”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos paused the video and leaned over to whisper in the boy’s ear. Big Red couldn’t hear what was being said, but he could follow the progress as Seb’s eyes grew bigger and bigger and his face grew pinker and pinker.</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn was still covering her face as she added, “Go ahead and explain Boleyn’s earlier line about Henry liking her head, too—we might as well get it all over with at once.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red felt kind of bad for Seb. Living on a farm, the boy must be aware of the birds and the bees, but he obviously hadn’t been exposed to anything other than the basics...or simply hadn’t been paying attention since puberty. While Big Red felt embarrassed, and clearly Ashlyn did as well, it surely was nothing compared to the sheer humiliation Seb must be feeling: imagine having to learn about such things on a couch in front of your friends!</p>
<p class="western">When Carlos’s whispered explanations were done, he put a friendly hand on Seb’s knee, asking, “Need a minute?”</p>
<p class="western">The farm boy, whose face was now redder than the East High basketball uniforms, gave a single nod.</p>
<p class="western">Wanting to give him a minute, Big Red leaned forward—had he not been wedged in so tightly, he would’ve stood—and suggested, “Let’s go make some more popcorn.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn uncovered her face and nodded. “Good idea!”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">When they returned to the living room with the fresh popcorn, Seb looked recovered, although he refused to look them in the eye.</p>
<p class="western">“Two and a half more verses to go,” Carlos said as he hit play.</p>
<p class="western">While the upbeat song continued, the underlying message of exploitation grew darker and darker, with the song ending with K-Howard alone in a pink spotlight giving one last kiss and “Ahh!” as tears rolled down her face.</p>
<p class="western">The room grew silent, and it took a moment to realize that Carlos must have paused the video in the momentary delay before the applause.</p>
<p class="western">“Wow!” Big Red said, dumbfounded.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, that was so much darker than the soundtrack,” Ashlyn concurred.</p>
<p class="western">“But amazing, right?” Carlos prompted.</p>
<p class="western">“Absolutely!”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red nodded emphatically, still not able to find any words beyond, “Wow!”</p>
<p class="western">Seb turned to Carlos, shaking his head. “I can’t do that.”</p>
<p class="western">Carlos smiled encouragingly. “Of course you can. You already know how to play pretty—now’s your chance to play pretty and damaged. And I promise I won’t cut you off when you want to make your ‘K-Howard is misunderstood’ speech.”</p>
<p class="western">Seb laughed bashfully and nuzzled against Carlos’s side.</p>
<p class="western">Remembering that K-Howard was only number 5, Big Red asked, “We still have one more, right?”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn nodded. “One more queen, two more songs.”</p>
<p class="western">“Actually three,” Carlos corrected.</p>
<p class="western">“Three?!” Both Ashlyn and Seb turned towards Carlos, excited.</p>
<p class="western">“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” the girl said impatiently, nudging Carlos. “Besides, we still need to do our singalong before our second viewing!”</p>
<p class="western">“So what are you going to sing, Ashlyn?” Seb asked.</p>
<p class="western">She gave a resigned sigh. “I’ve decided you guys are right, and Jane’s ballad totally has my name on it.”</p>
<p class="western">Seb excitedly clapped his hands together and Big Red flashed her a proud smile as Carlos resumed the video.</p>
<p class="western">After a funky musical introduction, the spotlight landed on Parr as the others danced in place around her. Having already cast Kourtney for this part, Big Red was ready for the actress to sing her heart out. But instead she just stood there, eventually requesting that the spotlight be turned off of her.</p>
<p class="western">It was an awkward moment, and Big Red wasn’t sure if something had gone wrong. But as she started to scold the other queens for turning on each other, Big Red realized it was all part of the scripted show.</p>
<p class="western">He also realized that Kourtney, with her non-apologetic feminism and her constant desire to dismantle the patriarchy, was kind of perfect for this role.</p>
<p class="western">The song she eventually sang was like Seb had described, starting out slow like her “Bop to the Top” but growing more upbeat and funkier as it went.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>I’ve told you about my life, ‘the final wife,’ but why should that story be the one I have to sing about.</em>”</p>
<p class="western">“This part always reminds me of the end of <em>Hamilton,</em>” Ashlyn offered.</p>
<p class="western">“Me, too!” Carlos said. “’Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story.’”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes!” Ashlyn nodded happily.</p>
<p class="western">“And when the other queens harmonize on ‘Rise up,’” Seb pointed out, “it’s very ‘Schuyler Sisters.’”</p>
<p class="western">“Exactly!” Ashlyn turned to Big Red, but her smile instantly faded. “Wait. Don’t tell me. You haven’t seen <em>Hamilton</em> either?”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red shook his head.</p>
<p class="western">“Looks like we’ve got a LOT to catch you up on,” she said, teasingly nudging him.</p>
<p class="western">Parr had finished her song and resumed scolding the others: “Look, why does anyone know who we are? Let me put it a different way: who was Henry the Seventh’s wife?”</p>
<p class="western">Like the queens onstage, Big Red had no clue.</p>
<p class="western">“Who was Henry the Sixth’s wife? And Henry the Fifth’s?”</p>
<p class="western">“Catharine of Valois,” Seb blurted out a split second before K-Howard did the same.</p>
<p class="western">All three faces turned towards Seb in unison.</p>
<p class="western">“How do you know that?” Carlos asked, clearly impressed.</p>
<p class="western">Seb shrugged bashfully. “<em>Henry V</em>? Emma Thompson? Kenneth Branagh?”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn grinned. “I sense a Shakespeare movie night in our future.”</p>
<p class="western">“After <em>Hamilton</em>,” Carlos stated.</p>
<p class="western">“And the <em>Into the Woods</em> double feature,” Seb reminded.</p>
<p class="western">“You’re right—we’re going to be busy,” Ashlyn said with a smile. “Thank goodness winter break is coming up.”</p>
<p class="western">First musicals and now Shakespeare? Ricky would never believe how Big Red was going to be spending his break.</p>
<p class="western">Though Ricky was likely to be spending more time with Nini in the near future, so why shouldn’t Big Red make his own fun?</p>
<p class="western">And this WAS fun. Not just because Ashlyn was next to him. The show was entertaining, AND it was making some important social commentary. He never knew theatre could have such a powerful impact on the audience.</p>
<p class="western">And apparently on his social life.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">After the credits started to roll, Ashlyn leaned forward, gathering the remaining food from the coffee table.</p>
<p class="western">But suddenly K-Howard called out, “New York! Do you wanna hear one more song?!”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn dropped the tray of cookie crumbs. “Wait, what?!”</p>
<p class="western">“There’s an extra song?!” Seb asked, clearly just as excited.</p>
<p class="western">“I told you!” Carlos said. “It called ’MegaSix.’ There are like a zillion versions of this online.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know what I’m doing tomorrow,” Seb said.</p>
<p class="western">“Ditto!” Ashlyn agreed.</p>
<p class="western">As each queen repeated short phrases from her character’s solo, Big Red realized that they hadn’t finalized their cast list. However, he knew better than to talk through the song, especially since it was new to the others.</p>
<p class="western">At the end, the queens did a final role call of “Divorced,” “Beheaded,” “Died,” “Divorced,” “Beheaded,” “Survived,” before ending with “<em>We’re Six!</em>”</p>
<p class="western">It was such a powerful ending to such an amazing show that Big Red and the others all jumped to their feet in applause before happily hugging one another. Big Red had begun to notice how demonstrative theatre kids were...and he was beginning to think they were onto something.</p>
<p class="western">Though if he hadn’t been so distracted by Ashlyn’s hug, Big Red might’ve beat Carlos in asking the all-important question.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay, guys. Final cast list: Aragon?”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn rolled her eyes, conceding, “You.”</p>
<p class="western">“Boleyn?” Seb asked.</p>
<p class="western">Everyone looked at each other, quickly debating before Big Red offered, “I guess Nini makes the most sense?”</p>
<p class="western">“Agreed,” Carlos said before dramatically gesturing towards Ashlyn, announcing “Ashlyn as our power ballad queen Jane.”</p>
<p class="western">Without thinking, Big Red gave Ashlyn a congratulatory hug, saying, “You’d be amazing.” And from her resultant smile, he guessed it had been the right thing to do.</p>
<p class="western">“Cleves?” Seb asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Gina,” Big Red replied, and Ashlyn clarified with a smile, “Playing not pretty. As opposed to…”</p>
<p class="western">“Our own misunderstood K-Howard,” Carlos said, grandly presenting Seb, who ran his fingers through his blond hair before striking a diva pose, beaming with joy!</p>
<p class="western">“And Kourtney as Parr,” Big Red finished up, suddenly realizing that every choice had ultimately been what Seb had suggested. It was an important lesson for him to learn: in the theatre, you can change your personality, but you can’t change your voice.</p>
<p class="western">Or else Seb was just a subtle mastermind at getting his own way.</p>
<p class="western">“We did it!” Carlos said, jumping up and down excitedly.</p>
<p class="western">“And just wait till we cast <em>Into the Woods</em>,” Seb said.</p>
<p class="western">“And <em>Hamilton</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">Ashlyn looked skeptical. “<em>Hamilton</em>’s going to be hard. I mean, some of the actors are already double-cast, but we might have to triple cast.”</p>
<p class="western">Big Red was now laughing at them all. “Guys, can’t we just take a moment to enjoy our <em>Six</em> casting?”</p>
<p class="western">“Or better,” Seb said, holding up his phone. “We could do our singalong.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh yes, let’s!” Ashlyn said, leading the way over to her piano.</p>
<p class="western">“But we don’t have time to do all the numbers,” Carlos pointed out, “because we still need to watch it again tonight.”</p>
<p class="western">When Carlos had mentioned at the beginning of the evening that they’d be watching the show twice, Bog Red hadn’t really been on board. But now he was eager to watch the whole thing again. There were so many things he’d missed the first time. He particularly wanted to pay more attention to the tech aspects, eager to get ideas, now that he was now planning to work backstage at the spring musical.</p>
<p class="western">Besides, it’d be fun watching it with his fellow drama students in mind. He looked forward to envisioning Nini bopping her head to “Sorry Not Sorry” and Gina bragging about being “The Queen of the Castle.”</p>
<p class="western">And picturing Ashlyn in Jane’s lowcut bodice as she sang her heart out wouldn’t be so bad either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m fairly new to HSMTMTS fandom, and my friend Belle recently got me obsessed with Six, so I decided it would be fun to combine my two current obsessions via fanfic (since there’s only so much costume-making and singing at the piano I can do!)  I made my friend Miss Jenn, who’s also into both, separately come up with her own HSMTMTS cast list for Six, and we didn’t have a single overlap, which was actually good because then the characters could have the same discussions she and I did (and yes, all of Seb’s choices were mine—coincidence?!) </p>
<p>I wrote this before the Dream Role video came out where Ashlyn talked about “nun culture”--it could’ve been used as another argument for her to be Aragon, but it’s too late now.  However, I called Seb’s Into the Woods obsession...though that was based on both myself and a video of Joe.</p>
<p>And yes, there’s a musical version of The Fellowship of the Ring; you should definitely check out the soundtrack because it’s amazing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>